


Small Town Boy, City Boy

by AwesomeAimer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAimer/pseuds/AwesomeAimer
Summary: Alfred, who was being ostracised by the people in his town after coming out is transferring to an internationally famous boarding school. He quickly befriends Arthur Kirkland who is the student council president. Despite their differences, the relationship between the two bloom into something special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!

"Get out of here, _faggot_ " 

 The priest's voice was cold and harsh.  

"I don't care", Alfred tried to persuade himself, he never wanted to go to this fundamentalist church anyways. They'd regret the way they treated him, they'll realize they were wrong to ostracize him for being gay after he becomes a successful scientist.  

Fuck this priest, Fuck this church. Fuck this town. 

"I'm gonna be there for you now Matthew, we'll show these retards they were wrong", he bitterly uttered as tears welled in his eyes. It has been a year since his half-brother, Matthew Williams, left their excuse of a family for a world-famous Academy named "Hetalia Academy", only the best of the best were admitted. Matthew had always been the brains kid who read books instead of socializing and playing sports, though he was sometimes lonely. Alfred was not far behind him in the academic department. Though he wasn't much good at English, he had outstanding achievements in science, winning several awards. 

Soon he would be with him, his brother Matthew, the only _real_ family he had in the world.  

Alfred held his head down in shame as he stormed out of the church hall. Though the others remained silent, he could see the hatred in their seething eyes. Alfred had never liked the religious extremists who attended this church. They held their heads high and looked down upon anyone who was different from them. They hated gays, they hated atheists they hated _everyone_. 

He had realized he made a mistake by coming out as gay one week before leaving for his new school, he thought about how things would be different if he had kept hiding it. As soon he told his parents he was gay, they had told the town which caused them to make his life hell. He was no longer the cute little kid who liked science and drew pictures of balloons, no, all he was to them now was a disgusting homo. Restaurants, schools and other shops all shunned him.  

The pitiful American had streaks of bitter tears rolling down his cheeks as he continuously muttered to himself "I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak. I'M NOT A FREAK!" He had been trying to persuade himself that for the past six days. He continued to walk, avoiding the judgmental eyes of the passersby.   

 

The moment he had been dreading is was near, _the moment he enters the house_.  

The floorboards on the porch creaked as Alfred nervously walked on them as he opened the door. Nothing but the old grandfather clock made noise in the entire house. Alfred walked into the kitchen where his parents were. They avoided his gaze, not wanting to acknowledge him. After a long moment of anxiety and silence, Alfred's father picked up a loaded bag and tossed it into the hall. 

"Out". 

Alfred's father only mustered one word before heading upstairs along with his mother, Alfred too afraid to look at them walked out of the house, tears streaming down his eyes. He looked longingly into the sky, at the specs of tiny lights. The stars were the only thing Alfred would miss about living in a small town. Having nowhere else to go in the middle of February, laid alone in the dark in the backyard like a dog. He sobbed for hours on end, before finally drifting off to sleep only to be tormented by nightmares of that fateful day when he came out. 

 _Beads of sweat were slipping down his head as he_ _en_ _tered_ _the house, today was the day he coming out. He took a deep breath before_ _beginning_ _to speak._  

 _"M-mom"_  

 _"What is it darling?", Alfred's mother asked as she set a couple of dishes on the table._  

 _"I want to tell you something", Alfred said nervously as he sat at the dinner table.  "Can you promise not to hate me?"_  

 _"Honey, I could never hate you"_  

 _"I-I.....", He couldn't mutter a single word._  

 _"Come on spill it!", Alfred's dad said getting slightly irritated._  

 _"I'M GAY", Alfred blurted._  

 _Silence._  

 _After a long wave of tense shock ,the silence was finally broken. Before Alfred could react to the situation, he felt an intense pain in his right cheek. He looked up at his father, tears streaming from his eyes._  

 _"W-why?", Alfred asked meekly as he felt his cheek swelled up and turn shades of blue and purple._  

 _"Why? WHY!?", Alfred's father roared as he lifted his fist. "You’re a fucking faggot!"_  

 _Alfred had no words to reply to his father, all he could do was sob._  

 _"Yeah, cry, cry like a little BITCH_ _!_ _" He picked up a nearby vase and threw it on the floor._  

 _"I don't want a faggot son like you, never talk to me again. You are a disappointment and a_ _disgrace_ _to this entire family Alfred Jones, you and your brother both. You're both going to hell. Fuck you."_  

 _"B-but daddy.... I'm sorry", Alfred sobbed_ _quietly as he held his head down in shame._  

 _Alfred's mother, who had been sobbing the whole time had finally passed out from distress._  

 _"Get out of my sight, you are not my son."_  

 _Alfred ran_ _up_ _stairs_ _to his room and shut the door. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, he cried and wailed, hoping to hurry up and drift off to sleep."_  

 

Alfred shot out of his sleeping state, body covered in cold sweat from his nightmare. He clenched his heart as he checked the time on his phone. Today was the day he was going to journey across several states to his new school. 

He looked up at the clouds and forced a smile on his face.  

"Today is a new day, I'll be A-Okay!" 


	2. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, the student council president, meets a new, rather peculiar boy.

Arthur's POV   
I stretch my arms and upper body in the base of the morning sun. After a heavy sigh, I get started on my tedious paperwork. Yes. Exciting. I know. After God knows how long, I take a break from this bullshit and look out the window as I lay my arms on the windowsill. 

Such youthful lively beings, roaming the fields and playground in the distance. Children who appear innocent and naive, playing together without the stresses of growing up. But there's more to them than what meets the eye. Children to give the impression of joy and goodness have the potential to be the cruelest, most vile being alive, for they are the epitome of human nature, yet to be reformed by social conditioning. The human soul is ugly, being pushed into puddles for half my life has taught me that much.   
I sit back at my desk, returning to my duties as the student council presidents and once again, I sigh. 

"Wham!", I hear a door fly open, slamming against the wall. In the hallway, slowly emerging into the room is an unfamiliar figure. 

"Yo.", the peculiar boy said nonchalantly. 

"Ever heard of knocking?", I reply, knowingly in a condescending tone. 

"Sorry man.", he laughed, "so anyways? Who are you?" 

"Doesn't matter.", I firmly stated, "So why did you come here?" 

"Oh uh, the principle said to bring these papers for you to file." 

"Great more paperwork.", I think to myself as I roll my eyes. 

I swiftly grab the papers out of his hands and look at the papers. There is a picture of the boy in front of him along with a short profile and description. 

"Name: Alfred Freedom Jones. Age:16. Attending Gakuen Academy on a full scholarship due to his achievements in science." 

So his name is Alfred Freedom Jones? That sounds to American, Judging by his attitude he probably is, I smile a little down at the papers, amused. 

"What’s so funny", Alfred asked. Raising his left eyebrow. 

"Uh, it's nothing, now run along to wherever you have to be." 

Alfred completely ignoring Arthur's words, sits down on the couches in the room and slouches as he pulls out his phone. "Aren't you supposed to have someone help you with all this stupid paperwork?" 

"I don’t mean to be rude to a complete stranger, but it’s really none of your business", I tell him hastily, starting to get annoyed by his presence. 

"Alright. Alright. No need to get all pissy, you just seemed kind of lonely." 

"I'm not lonely.", I said defensively as I slammed my hands on my desk. "I never even gave you permission to enter my room to begin with." 

"Jeez, you sure lose your temper easily.", Alfred said, putting his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave."Well, see ya around." 

I calm down as I lean on the back of my chair, once again I let out a sigh. The school day hasn't even begun yet and I'm already in a bad mood. 

This is going to be a long day.   
~~~~   
After a bullshit math class and art class, I go to the cafeteria and grab a tray of whatever muck the lunch lady manages to "cook". I play some Green Day on my iPod as I put my earbuds in my ears. I relax slightly, making my way to my usual lunch spot. 

My lunch spot Is nothing special, to be honest, on the third floor, there is a staircase leading to a storage room which nobody uses. I sit down with my legs crossed, I attempt to wolf down some of the green substance on my tray, I drown out the rancid taste with milk. 

"Oh hey it’s you again!", a voice from the staircase beside me exclaimed. "Jeez you seemed lonely before but damn, now you REALLY seem like a loser." 

"Shut up!" 

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm just joking", Alfred explained. "So anyways, do you know where the science room is? I need to go there for first period." 

"It's lunchtime you nitwit", I replied. 

"Ah shit!, I missed my first two periods of class, so much for making a good impression." 

"Do you not even-, nevermind, just, bugger off. I said and rolled my eyes. "I'm getting tired of seeing your face." 

"What? You're sick of seeing this face?" The annoying brat said, making a sarcastic pouty face. Unexpectedly, he sits beside me. "Look, I'll share my edible lunch to you and we can start over, alright?" He asked handing me half of a tuna sandwich." I don’t want the first person I met to hate me." 

Normally I would have absolutely refused, but today I was really hungry. I begrudgingly ate lunch with him, he tried to make small talk to me but I'm not used to socializing so I mostly replied with a single word or brief sentences. 

Lunch was ending soon, so Alfred was making his way downstairs to his next class which I directed him to. 

"Arthur Kirkland.", I said out of the blue. 

"What?" 

"You asked earlier." 

"Oh right, well nice to meet you, Arthur!", he exclaimed as he smiled and held his hand out. 

Warm. His hand was warm.


End file.
